greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aspen Fairchild
Aspen Fairchild, played by Reina Hardesty is a member of The Ravens and a main character in Greenhouse Academy. Appearance Aspen is a teenage British girl, with long black hair that goes down to her shoulders, pale skin, and brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing a dark blue and red Ravens jacket, but has also been seen wearing a dark-red jacket with a white stripe going through it. Personality Aspen is first portrayed as being very snobby and arrogant, being seen as someone who likes to brag about their life, as seen when she talks about her singing studies in London. She is also seen as jealous of Hayley. Over time, she has continued to be shown as snobby and arrogant, until she shows her true colours and saves Max and Jackie (with Leo's help). Season 1 Aspen makes her first appearance during the eleventh episode of Season 1; Great Scott, where she makes a silent entrance into the Greenhouse, while the school's Halloween dance is in full-swing, then proceeding to wonder into the party. After Leo finishes his performance, she walks up to him and surprises him before the two kiss. In the next episode; L.D.R she attempts to help the Ravens with the clean-up of the Greenhouse Cafeteria, causing friction between both Leo and Hayley. During a flash-back she explains that both she and Leo had grown up together as "childhood sweethearts", also revealing that she had taken a fancy to singing and had such gone to London, England to study the arts. After this, she takes to the stage and performs a piece for the students, before proceeding to dance with Leo at the party. Back in the present, Aspen arrives in the cafeteria with a tray of cookies, suggesting the group take a break, to which Leo agrees. Seeing Hayley working hard she offers to help her clean, only for Hayley to say she's fine. Later she and Leo have a private talk, where Aspen expresses that she was fine with the current situation, but that the most important thing was that they were together. Aspen then reveals to Leo that she had been talking with Louis and that as Emma had left the Greenhouse, there was a spot left on the Ravens team, to which she had taken. Season 2 Aspen continues to be arrogant and annoying. She continues to brag about herself (etc). She also saw Hayley drowning in a whirlpool when Judy and Marcus made the earthquake happen. Then, when Leo jumped in to save Hayley, she took a net and threw it to Leo because she didn't want to lose him. Later then, she is seen with Leo when he realizes that she was at the beach, staring at Haley while she was drowning and did not do anything. Also, it is seen later that Aspen is apologising to Hayley after the incident. That gave Hayley a clue which somehow tells her that the earthquake didn't just happen, it was created by Judy and Marcus and that they were waiting to create another one. Then, Hayley thanks Aspen, and runs to the old biology lab and tells her idea to the others. Though, when Max and Jackie got stuck in Max's computer lab thanks to Jason, Aspen showed her good colors and got them out with Leo's help. Relationships Aspen and Leo *'See Main Article:Aspen and Leo' Gallery *'See Main article:Aspen Fairchild/Gallery' Appearances *'See Main Article:Aspen Fairchild/List of Appearances' Trivia *Aspen is the Academy counterpart to Amy Bloom, played by Eli Keren Asaf in The Greenhouse. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ravens Category:Reboot Ravens Category:Greenhouse Academy Characters Category:Students Category:Main Characters